Ball of Confusion
by CelticCrossings
Summary: NCIS and the Coast Guard are all sent on a fun little interagency team building camp for a week...fun right?  Main characters are Agents Borin and Gibbs but there will be some Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...if I did, the show would have been cancelled years ago.**

Agent Borin was strong. Being weak was in no way an option for this Coast Guard Agent. She could do anything her male counterparts could do and even then some. One of those "and then some" things was dealing with NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, so when her Director called her in and said that she'd be attending a team/agency building camp for the next week with the NCIS team to build interagency relations, she was not troubled. In fact, she was delighted because our fiery red headed Agent fancied Ole Gibbs; not that she'd ever let herself admit it.

She liked Gibbs a good deal and when he complimented her saying, "The Navy looks good on you," she had to hide a blush at thinking that she wished the sweats were Marine.

When she was walking out of the NCIS bullpen after being called on for a case Gibbs followed her out and in a brief moment of unguardedness (a/n: no, that is not a real word according to my dictionary) that neither of them would ever admit to, he hugged her and she breathed in the heavenly scents of coffee, Old Spice, and sawdust.

"Something you like there Agent?" He asked with a laugh. She merely replied,

"See ya around Jethro."

NCIS

I walked into work at precisely 06:30. As I walk towards my desk to set down my bag I see that Ziva is already at her desk working. I don't think her early schedule will ever change.

"Morning Gibbs."

"Morning Ziver. Good weekend?"

"Yes, I got a lot done. How is Agent Borin?" she asked with a sly smile which I returned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ziver, that is of course unless you'd like to fill me in on how Dinozzo's weekend was." I had her cornered. She was flustered enough that she pretended to be shocked.

"I do not know how Tony's weekend has been, I have not seen him since Friday."

"Whatever you say Ziver. Morning' Tim." I greet as McGee walks in to sit at his desk.

"Yes, good morning. Why are you here so early McGee?" Ziva asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to try and get some paperwork out of the way."

Both of my agents began working so I went up to MTAC to have my morning chat with Director Vance. I reached MTAC and he wasn't there so I barged into his office with my cup of coffee.

"Mornin' Director." I said with an air of nochalance.

"Mornin' to you too Gibbs. Good weekend?"

"Decent. What've we got?" I asked referring to the file in his hands.

"Nothing case wise. You and your team will be sent to an interagency team building camp for a week starting tomorrow morning. Your presence in this building will not be expected until Wednesday of next week. Once Agent Dinozzo arrives I expect all of you to return home to pack after you brief the rest of your team. You will report to the Nay Yard at 0500 tomorrow where your vehicle will be waiting for you and the Coast Guard team, understood?"

"Understood, Director."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...if I did, the show would have been cancelled years ago. **__**All bold half scentences are switched POV's **_

**As Agent Abigail, Abby, Borin walked into the** Coast Gaurd bullpen that Monday morning she did not expect her team to have beaten her there, nor did she expect them to be awake; and she

definitely did not expect to be called into the Director's office upon her arrival.

"Good Morning Sir, is anything wrong?"

"Wrong Borin? No, nothing is wrong in fact, everything is just peachy. SecNav has just ordered my best team to head off into the woods of rural county VA for some "interagency bonding" with

NCIS and the FBI. Their best teams are being sent as well. You'll be gone for a week. You are to go brief your team, go home and pack, then meet at the NCIS Navy Yard at 0600 sharp tomorrow. Am

I understood?"

"Sir Yes Sir." I replied. I immediately carried out my orders and while on my way home I called Gibbs."

**"Gibbs." I answered** when I picked up my phone.

"Hey, it's Abigail. Have you gotten your orders yet?"

"Yup. A week with the FBI, I can't wait." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know you and Fornell can be all buddy buddy but he and I have always butted heads. How'd your team take it?" She asked, her voice sounded tired.

"Ah, you know. McGee just sat there and accepted it with confusion, Tony complained, and Ziva looked bored like she's done this countless times."

"She probably has. This is old hat to her."

"Not the team building part. She doesn't only have to look out for herself anymore, she has to look out for the rest of her team." I heard Abigail's car engine cut off. "Hey, how about I let you

go in and get packed. You sound exhausted, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"With coffee?" She said hopefully.

"With coffee."

**I hung up from my phone conversation** with Gibbs and headed inside. He was right, I was exhausted, but no amount of sleep was going to fix this fatigue. I wasn't physically tired, it was both

emotional and mental, it was a fatigue that I wasn't accustomed too. I pulled out my duffel bag and proceeded to pack for the week. Jeans, cargos, hiking boots, tennis shoes, tanktops, longsleeves,

and a light jacket. I grabbed a waterbottle and my non-service sidearm with extra ammo. I made sure I had my migraine medicine then I put my bag by the door and laid down for a quick nap.

I heard a knock at my door and my eyes flew open. I grabbed my gun and walked towards my front door. The knock came again.

"Abby? Ya there?" It was Gibbs. I put down my sidearm and unchained the door.

"Hey Gibbs." I said as a greeting. He laughed at my disheveled appearance and handed me one of the four cups of coffee in the cardboard travel holder he was carrying.

"Mmm, thank you." I said as I took in the wonderful aroma of heaven in a cup.

"You look like crap." Gibbs stated after he took a long pull from his cup.

"You always know what to say to a girl Gibbs." I laughed, "I feel like it though. I wish I knew what to do about it. It's not a physical exhaustion." Gibbs smiled at me and set down both of our coffee

cups and led me over to the couch.

"What are you doing Gibbs?" I asked as I smiled at him and reveled in the fact that his hand was in mine, the other on my lower back. He sat me down and moved to stand behind me. Without a word,

hand traveled to my shoulders and he began to massage them. I let out a giggle as he rubbed my left shoulder, for some reason it had always tickled whenever someone rubbed it; wait a minute,

giggled? Since when did I giggle? Gibbs chuckled at me for what felt like the thousandth time that night and rubbed from my neck down my to my hands. It felt so good, I didn't want him to stop. All

good things must come to an end though and Gibbs did indeed stop, picked up our coffees, and sat down on the couch with me. Gibbs' shoulder rubbing had all but put me to sleep so I quickly

downed the rest of my lukewarm coffee and settled my head onto his shoulder. He turned on the Redskins game and put his arm around my now relaxed shoulders. As I was falling asleep I mumbled

something about having an early start that morning. Gibbs said that bag was in his car, I would ride with him to the Navy Yard in the morning. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was

being carried, the feel of my comforter drawn up to my chin and Gibbs' arm around my waist as I buried my face into his chest.

_**Sorry about the shortness guys. I know I haven't updated, school has been trying to kill me, but I've graduated now and am off for the summer so updates should be more frequent.**_

_**Reviews are love! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright guys, I know that it's been a while and I know that it's short but I leave in less than a week and probably won't be able to update again until after the 20th. I am deeply sorry but when I get back I promise a nice long chapter to thank you for sticking with me...if anyone is still there reviews would be appreciated even though they aren't deserved._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...if I did, the show would have been cancelled years ago. All bold half sentences are switched POV's _**

_"Borin."..."Abigail, wake up we need to get going." said a warm voice right next to my ear. Normally I would have woken up instantly and pulled the gun I kept under my pillow. Instead I just sort of laid there and let the voice envelope me and I have no idea why. "Abigail, I have coffee."_

_What? Where was I? I thought as I opened my eyes to darkness and a figure looming over me that smelled of Old Spice. Slowly last night came back to me. Sitting and watching TV. with Gibbs, him rubbing my back, me giggling at him. I giggled? Wow, I guess I had a little too much bourbon. The only problem is that it was unbelievably pleasant. Letting Gibbs comforting and warm voice intoxicate me was totally fine to my half-awake brain._

_"Alright, c'mon. We both have to meet our teams in an hour so you need to get movin'." Gibbs said as he handed me a steaming cup of deliciously black coffee. I gladly accepted it as Gibbs pushed me toward the bathroom for a shower so that he could load my bag into his car._

_I shut the door to the bathroom behind me and started to water putting it as hot as I could stand it. I downed my coffee and discovered that Gibbs coffee was so black even I could barely stand it, so after I spluttered and choked a little I set the mug down, quickly stripped and got into the shower letting the hot water wash over my tired body as I slowly woke up. As I bathed I thought a little bit more about the events of last night. Gibbs had done what very few people in my life have been able to do. He had gotten past all of my defences, past the cold facade I put in place to keep myself separate, aloof. Sure, I played along; I was "social" and "flirty." I mean, yeah, I had had boyfriends over the years but never anything serious. I had been hurt in the past and besides, people weren't that important. Being social never was a forte of mine anyway._

_With my musings over I finished my shower and quickly dressed in the warmth of the bathroom. As I did all of this I reflected on my night with Gibbs and the pure serenity that I hadn't felt in a long long time. I guess I'd taken a while in the bathroom alone with my thoughts because Gibbs knocked loudly on my door to say that he was leaving in fifteen minutes. I applied some chap stick and a touch of mascara without having any idea as to why and quickly left the warm bathroom._

_"Here." Gibbs said when I stepped out. He handed me a second cup of coffee and a muffin. I looked between him and the muffin questioningly._

_"Got hungry so I went to the coffee place and picked up coffee and muffins." _

_"Thanks Gibbs but didn't I have a full coffee pot not thirty minutes ago?"_

_"More like forty-five and I got thirsty."_

_"Uh huh, thanks for the coffee anyway. We should go yeah?"_

_"Yup, let's hit it."_

_**(Just so you know, this is a scene break because I can't manage a line break)**_

_The ride to the Navy Yard was spent in silence, albeit a peaceful and comfortable silence. We just drank our coffee as Gibbs drove at a terrifyingly fast speed. I swear, one day he's going to get a ticket or crash. His driving is insane! _

_We miraculously made it to the Navy Yard in one piece. We were the first ones there but by the time that we had unloaded our bags from Gibbs car Ziva pulled up with a very disgruntled Tony._

_"Good morning you two." I greeted with a smirk._

_"And to you Abigail, Gibbs." Ziva greeted with a smirk to match my own. _

_Tony and Gibbs just grunted a greeting when two of my agents Tessa Adaman and Peter Whitmore. my Senior and Junior Agents respectively._

_"Morning Boss." Peter and Tessa greeted simultaneously._

_"Morning. Have either of you heard anything from Alex?" Alexander Smythe, the Probationary Agent on my team._

_"He called last night saying he had the flu. He said that he'd tried to call you but hadn't gotten an answer so he called the Director and was cleared to skip out on our little camping excursion." Tessa told me._

_"Hm, alright thanks. Load up guys." As my agents loaded the car we were to be traveling in I checked my phones messages. Just as Tess had said I found a few missed messages from Alex on my voicemail and my texts._

_"Hey Boss" Tony said talking to Gibbs, "where is McGee?"_

**_Sorry about the shortness guys. I know I haven't updated, school has been trying to kill me, but I've graduated now and am off for the summer so updates should be more frequent...maybe. And a little side note, strong black coffee is heavenly. If you haven't tried it you should. When I began drinking coffee my sophomore year in high school it's what my friend started me out on. Yum!_**

**_Reviews are love! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright guys, I own nothing._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...if I did, the show would have been cancelled years ago. _**

_"Boss, where's McGee?"..._

_"McGee has been excused by the Director. Family emergency." Gibbs said as an answer to Tony's question. Tony exchanged a look with Ziva but he left it at that._

_"Oh, okay." Tony looked over at Tessa. "Hi, I'm Tony, Tony Dinozzo." He said with his usual charm._

_"I'm dating someone." Was all Tessa replied before she went back to her book._

_"Pete Whitmore, nice to meet you." Pete said as he leaned around Tessa._

_"Tony Dinozzo, this is my partner, Ziva David. You're her partner?" Tony askes as her gestgured towards Tessa._

_"Yes he is, I'm Tessa Adaman by the way." She greeted as she held her hand out to Ziva who was also reading a novel, then Gibbs, and then finally Tony. _

_"Alright kiddies, quiet down. It's only seven o'clock and we've got a five hour drive, so play nice." I said in my best boss voice._

_ Tessa and Ziva immediately stopped talking and went back to thier books while Tony went to sleep and Pete put his arm over Tessa's shoulders and proceeded to read over her shoulder. Usually she would have scooted away but as we were all crammed in the back of a moving vehicle that wasn't an ideal option. Instead Tessa did the weirdest thing ever, she relaxed into Pete and laid her head on his shoulder. I mean, I knew the two usually got along, and that they were friends outside of work, they often spent their weekends together as neither of them has many friends, but Tessa had personal space issues and no one was allowed in her bubble. Something big had changed between those two and this week I was going to find out what it was._

**_(Line break)_**

_Three and a half hours later we reached our camp. We never should have let Gibbs drive. We all jumped out of the vehicle and thanked our respected powers that be that we were still alive. The boys proceeded to grab our bags and set them out when a very smiley couple walked up to us. They wore khaki shorts with thier t-shirts tucked into their waistbands._

_"Hi! I'm Lauren," said a cute looking woman with chesnut colored hair. "And this is my colleague Jim! We will be your camp coordinators, team counselors, and facilitators for the week!" _

_Oh joy, Ken and Barbie come to life. Maybe Gibbs will shoot me now, or maybe Ziva, how on earth are we going to survive this week? Gibbs and the rest seemed to have the same thoughts because while our teams rolled their eyes Gibbs just looked my way and smirked._

_"Alrighty campers, grab your bags and we will show you to your cabins."_

_We were lead to a row of cabins towards the back of the campgrounds. _

_"Agents, welcome to your new home for the week!" Lauren exclaimed. The cabins were decent sized enough to house each team but as he headed off, NCIS to one cabin and USCG to another, Jim stopped us._

_"Just a minute now everyone, we haven't split you up yet." We all groaned. "Now now, none of that. We split you in pairs. Head Agents will be in cabin one with Probationary Agents McGee and Smythe,"_

_"Uh, Agents McGee and Smythe aren't here. Family problems and illness." Tony informed the counselors. _

_"Oh, well, Agents Borin, Gibbs, looks like you'll have the cabin to yourselves as Agents Dinozzo, David, Whitmore and Adaman will be sharing the second cabin." Lauren finished._

_"Fine by us." We all muttered. The looks on the other agents faces clearly read that while sharing with each other would be a little awkward, sharing with their bosses was just scary. Gibbs chuckled and we moved our things into our cabin._

**_(Line Break in case you haven't guessed by now.)_**

_Abigail and I headed into our cabin as one of the camp guys yelled that our first exercise was in thirty minutes._

_"So Gibbs, what do you think about all this?" Abigail asked._

_I just shrugged and said, "You know you can call me Jethro right Abigail?"_

_She blushed a litte bit and muttered something along the lines of Jethro Jethro Jethro._

_"Abigail?" She looked up at me and locked her eyes with mine._

_"Are you okay with this?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be? We don't have a choice and you **did **stay at my place last night, in my bed. Why would this matter?"_

_"I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable. Do you wanna check out the rest of the place?"_

_"Sure, I also want to change into some comfier clothes seeing as our first exercise is in about twenty five minutes."_

_"Alrighty then."_

**_Reviews are love! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty everyone….I know this is an extremely disappointing update seeing as I am a terrible updater in every sense of the word anyway but I am writing this to tell you all that all of my stories will be on a temporary albeit probably lengthy hiatus. School is a nightmare and my anatomy class is trying to drive me mad. I just really need to concentrate right now and learn to manage my time but do not fear…as I am taking said hiatus I will be writing out the rest of all of my stories and getting whatever needs to be beta'd beta'd. So, I am sorry to disappoint but this needs to be done. I love you all my wonderful readers, I promise to return. **


End file.
